1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear plug, and particularly to an ear plug for swimming to prevent water from flowing into an ear.
2. Related Art
A conventional ear plug for swimming to prevent water from flowing into ears is generally made of foam or silicone by integral molding and is solid. FIGS. 1-3 show a conventional ear plug 1 formed of silicone by integral molding. The ear plug 1 has a solid body 10, a taper head 11 at one end of the body 10, first and second thin shelters 12, 13 peripherally extending from the body 10. The head 11, and the first and second shelters 12, 13 are generally equally spaced and are extendable into an ear thereby preventing water from flowing into the ear. The head 11 has a slightly smaller diameter than an ear canal 20. The head 11 is solid and thick and so rigid relatively for extending into a middle ear 21. The first shelter 12 is thinner than the second shelter 13 for interfered extending into the ear canal 20. The second shelter 13 has a larger diameter than the first shelter 12 for stopping the ear canal 20.
However, the ear plug 1 is uncomfortable to wear since the first shelter 12 is inserted into the middle ear 21 over interference. Moreover, during the wearing of the ear plug 1, air in the middle ear is compressed into an inner ear. When the ear plug 1 is being taken off, air pressure tends to keep the ear plug 1 in the ear canal 20 due to air pressure difference between inside and outside of the ear canal 20. So the ear plug 1 is easy to hurt the eardrum.
Furthermore, a user can not hear other people when wearing the ear plug 1. So, it is not convenient to communicate with others when wearing the ear plug 1.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an ear plug for swimming which is comfortable to wear and is safe from hurting a user""s eardrum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ear plug for swimming which is hollow for keeping a user hearable when wearing the ear plug.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, an ear plug in accordance with the present invention includes a first shelter for extending into an ear canal thereby preventing water from flowing into the ear canal, a second shelter for accommodating with the ear canal thereby preventing water from flowing into the ear canal, and a connection portion connected between the first and second shelters. The first shelter has a flexible and thin peripheral flange. The second shelter has first and second walls connected with each other. The first wall of the second shelter is connected with the connection portion. The second shelter and the connection portion are hollow.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings.